1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas, particularly to antennas for use on radiotelephone handsets, and most particularly to mechanisms for the automatic deployment and retraction of antennas for use on radiotelephone handsets.
2. Related Application
The present application is related to application Ser. No. 08/125,578, by the same inventors and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and filed of even date herewith, to wit, Sep. 23, 1993.
3. Description of the Related Art
Radiotelephone handsets are becoming quite ubiquitous, particularly in the form of portable cellular telephones. Such a telephone typically has a retractable mouthpiece and a retractable antenna so that the telephone is as compact as possible when not in use, enabling it be carried conveniently.
To use such a telephone, a user must deploy the mouthpiece and deploy the antenna. If a user has his hands full or is preoccupied he may perform these operations in a slipshod manner, thus using the telephone with the antenna partially or completely retracted.
As is known in the prior art, such telephones are capable of operating at several different power levels, and of adjusting themselves to operate at the lowest feasible power level in order to conserve battery power. If the telephone is used with its antenna not fully deployed it may be forced to adjust itself to operate at a higher power level than necessary, thus increasing battery drain. Also, such operation may shorten the life of internal components by causing them to operate under strenuous conditions.
Such telephones are often subjected to rough handling. A user may neglect to retract the antenna when he finishes using the telephone; subsequent rough handling may damage or break the antenna.